1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to backlight modules and, particularly to a backlight module with static electric protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, traditional CRT (cathode ray tube) display devices having large volume are increasingly replaced with LCD modules with advantages of small volume and light weight. The LCD modules are commonly used by consumers and particularly used for monitors, notebook computers, digital cameras, projectors and so on. A LCD module generally includes a LCD panel, a backlight module and a PCB (printed circuit board). The backlight module is an important part of the LCD module, and therefore requirements of the backlight module are progressively growing along the growth of market requirement of the LCD modules.
In addition, in a backlight module, a LED (light-emitting diode) backlight source has advantages of long life, better color and being environmental friendly, so that the LED backlight module has big market potential and will increasingly become a mainstream trend of backlight modules. A traditional LED backlight module includes a LED light bar. The LED light bar includes a circuit substrate and several LEDs disposed on the circuit substrate. The circuit substrate generally has several LED connecting pads corresponding to the several LEDs formed thereon for connecting and fixing the several LEDs.
However, in assembly process of any kinds of LCD modules, either an operator or a machine in operation may generate static electric discharge with high voltage, which would usually cause the damage of LEDs and even the damage of components on the PCB through the circuit of the light bar. In the prior art, a guard band is disposed at a periphery of the circuit substrate of the LED light bar, and a grounded pin is added, so that the static electric on the light bar is directed to a grounded terminal of the PCB. However, with the development trends of electronic devices being light, thin, short and small, considering actual designs of the LED light bar, since the LED connecting pads are so close to the edge of the circuit substrate, and the damage of the LEDs on the LED light bar and components on the PCB resulting from ESD (electro-static discharge) cannot be effectively avoided by a guard band.